Lord Nexus
Category:Characters Darth Nexus was a Dark lord of the sith, and son of the legendary jedi Jaden Korr, he goes by many names; Malakaii Korr, Darth Nexus and Darth Rogue. Born to a legend, forced into slavery and fortunate for success, Darth Nexus had a very eventful life Child hood Malakaii Korr born on Mandalore in 17 ABY as the child of Jaden Korr, a legendary arkanian-mandalorian jedi knight and Mirta Lorn a kiffar. They lived peacefully for 3 years on a farm near Keldabe until Boba Fett was chosen as Mandalore. Jaden thought it best to leave the planet to prevent conflict from there grudge. They then moved to Kiffu and lived the life of royalty, the kiffar respected Jaden for his actions and Mirta was from a wealthy family. Malakaii attended the school of Kiffar gentleman, learning manners and how to use his psychiometry to impress people. They lived happily for 2 years, until Jaden and Malakaii were forced flee as wrongly accused murderers of Malakaii's mother. In truth the murder was an act of conspiracy, the Kiffar guardians tried to murder multiple nobles to gain money. The guardians hunted Jaden and Malakaii, they fled to Mandalore where Jaden was forced to beg Boba for asylum. Boba agreed to let them remain here if Jaden could defeat him in single combat with out the force. Jaden did this, using a mandalorian sword, he gained his respect and became friends with Boba and started life again. Malakaii was trained in combat, and was force sensitive, when his father detected it he trained him. Trials of a warrior In the Yuuzhan Vong wars, Jaden left to defend his sister on Arkania, he was slain in the uprising battles. When the vong invaded, Malakaii who was now 8, remained on the planet to defend the farm and his mother. The vong killed his mother in front of him which drove him to the dark side, they didn't know he was in the homestead. He lost control of himself, grabbing his fathers lightsaber and slayed three of the 12 vong. The other warriors detained him but did not killed him, they had a much darker plan for him. They took him to their part of the galaxy, forcing him into slavery, and when he became old enough they forced him into the arena. Nexus was one of the best fighters they had, but no one knew he was a force user. After years of slavery Nexus almost lost hope when a mysterious sith lord felt his power and attended the arena battles. When Nexus was up he was put against the very best of the Vong warriors. Before his opponent landed the killing blow the sith lord intervened, throwing a lightsaber into the ring. Nexus used the force, summoning the weapon he slaughtered the warrior and the guards, then fled the planet on a coral skipper returning to the known galaxy. Return Malakaii returned to the galaxy, his first stop was Mandalore. He reached Keldabe in tattered armor and was mistaken as a homeless man until he sneaked into mandalor's office and confronted him, revealing his Fett tattoo, he requested to be re-accepted into the fold. Luckily for him Mandalor Cassus was a very friendly ruler, trying to gather numbers to re-establish the mandalorians as a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy. Malakaii remained on the planet for 3 years, working as a farmer and bounty hunter, he was a very quiet man, not talking to many except Mandalore and his family which he was adopted into. One day the mysterious sith lord who rescued him from slavery appeared on his farm in the middle of the night. Malakaii almost killed him for intruding but was stopped at the sight of his light saber. The sith told him that he was strong, and would be a feared sith in the future. Malakaii didn't ask the man how he knew this, because he had been having nightmares of him striking down a mandalorian with a crimson light saber. He told Malakaii to head to Korriban for training. The path of the sith Malakaii joined the sith academy on Korriban, and quickly became noticed for his independence, inginuity, and intelligence. He quickly learned that though he was hand picked he would have to earn what he received. Lord Soulless, the headmaster of the acadamy payed particularly close attention to the boy as he passed through physical tests with utter ease, and mental ones with glee, the boy had a love for learning. When he finally passed the last of his trials Lord Soulless, who had become the emperor of Korriban took him as an apprentice, teaching him the arts of unorthodox combat and dark arts in the force. He was dubbed Lord Nexus by the council of Korriban and was set to begin his life as a sith.Nexus also spent many hours in the archives studying dark arts, many lords compared him to Bane, but Nexus had his own path and goal, completely different from that of Bane. He decided to travel the galaxy, as a mercenary for hire, and this was one of his best decisions in life. He helped many people and made good friends with the right people. One lucky day he was notified of chaos on bespin with undead insane citizens. Nexus went there to assist the efforts to recapture the city, but due to lack of intel he wasnt prepared for what came. The defenders were a mixed group of Jedi, sith and mandalorians, all at each others throats, only cooperating to survive. Nexus knew the planet was of the sith and was insulted by this idea, so he and a mandalorian, later revealed as a sith lord betrayed the camp, destroying the bases defenses, the infected attacked, and that night was the bloodiest night nexus lived through, the jedi called in re-enforcements, and Nexus did the same, soon it was a battle between the jedi and sith rather than the infected, but before the sith were over run the Planets rulers, the warriors of the Iron fist intervened, scaring off the jedi, and eradicating the infected. They heard of Nexus bravery and combat skills and took him aboard as one of the family. Nexus opened a base on Tatooine, and was told to find out the defense plans in order to exploit them and conquer the planet. He agreed but let his greed get the best of him, asking to rule the planet. He was denied this; taking this offensively Nexus threatened the high king with death and guerilla attacks and was expelled from the Warriors of the Iron fist and hunted. A bounty was put on Nexus' head, he was wanted dead which forced him into hiding. He left Korriban and his master since the senator of Korriban was a member of the Warriors of the Iron fist, fleeing at first to Tatooine where his base was and where he had contacts. Exile In Tatooine Nexus took shelter in his old base, where he had a link to the archives of korriban that had not been severed. With this he continued to learn without the pressure of the sith competition at the academy, slowly growing more powerful. He slowly began to re-emerge in society under the false name of Drakko Malicia, appearing in town in either armor or heavy robes to hide his true identity. He wandered for many hours in the dune sea, testing his strength against the harsh Tatooine elements. A few years into his exile Nexus stumbled across a large tusken settlement and was detained. The tuskens obviously underestimated Nexus who broke free of his bonds with no weapons. He had to seek out his gear in the village which eventually led him to the chief's residence. The large ruins were full of sleeping tuskens, and to Nexus' misfortune he was not a man of stealth. Accidentally kicking a sheet of metal he woke all of the Tusken raiders and was forced to fight them off unarmed and with the force. After slaying the majority of the chiefs elite guardians the Chief revealed himself. He was a massive specimen, standing at 7 feet and weighing well over 300 lbs, Nexus had to get past him to get his gear which forced him into a fight. The battle was long and hard but he defeated a village chief in unarmed combat in front of an audience of the village council who elected him to become their new chief. Nexus agreed to this and donned the honorary garments of the tusken raiders, commanding the third largest settlement in Tatooine. He raided the nobles on planets and captured a small town of humans, eventually creating the strongest tribe of Tusken raiders in history. Though he gained glory from this Nexus sought to return to the inner rim of the galaxy. He moved to Mos Eisley where he met many people including the planets leader and his daughter, who Nexus had taken a liking to. All was going well until an old lover of Amara's came by when Nexus was drunk. Nexus found this insulting and fell deeper into the dark side, becoming depressed and deranged. He challenged the man known as Raphael in combat, the victor would have courting rights to Amara, but she found this insulting and disassociated herself with Nexus. Refusing to let go, Nexus devises a plan to capture Amara and force her to love him but it back fires, he kidnapped the bar tender, and was forced into a direct confrontation with the dark lord and leader of the planet, Lord Jud'dayas. Jud'dayas was an ancient sith and was far more powerful then Nexus, but Nexus refused to back down and the duel ensued. After a long battle he lost his arm, from shoulder down, but severely wounded Jud'dayas, causing both parties to flee. Nexus' men tried to repair his arm by giving him a large beskar cybernetic, a hideous scar to any proud warrior. Nexus was devastated, and plunged into depression and his dark studies, letting his tribe fall into chaos and not showing his face in the large cities again. Due to the conflict with Tatooines leader, Nexus compromised his possition. An assassin tried to kill him at a small cantina he owned, but failed. Nexus knew it was time to go and fled to the far reaches of space. Following his ancient studies he heading to Lehon, an ancient dark planet where the Star forge was said to be rebuilt. The rumors were true, the star forge indeed had been rebuilt, which made Nexus befriended the leader in order to have this deadly force on his side. Showing his skills in combat, Lord Gerlik Raven assigned Nexus as his enforcer, giving him power on the planet where he controlled the laws and the local military. For a while all was well, Nexus continued his training until a civil uprising of the Chiss caused the planets politics to go awry. The political state was plunged into chaos, the leader was usurped, forcing Nexus to leave the planet. Halocroft Nexus decided to take matters in his own hands, he grew tired of hiding from the warriors of the Iron Fist. He starts up Halocroft, a military faction located on Dxun which immediately sets the goal of destroying the warriors of the Iron Fist. Nexus gathers intel on enemies of the Warriors of the Iron Fist, then seeks them out. Getting these allies was not a difficult task, he wasn't picky on people who joined, Nexus allowed jedi, grey jedi, Dark jedi, Sith and non-force users to join up with him. Together they pooled their resources together and creates a massive armada, then decide to strike at the enemy. The battle was held over Umgul, an allied territory of the IF. The massive armada of Halocroft exited hyperspace and began to attack the planet, deliberately not severing communications so that Umgul could call for help. The plan was almost perfect, and yet it back fired on Nexus. His second in command was in fact a spy for the IF, and revealed all of the weaknesses in Halocroft's fleets. When the IF came, they came prepared, and easily overwhelmed the invading forces, forcing them to flee. Upon entry to hyperspace, Nexus was confronted by Lord Vereor, the spy, who up to this moment was believed to be an ally. He made the mistake of challenging Nexus out in the open. Nexus overwhelmed him in combat and forced Vereor to flee. Fearing a continuation of these trends, Nexus disbanded Halocroft and sold or stored its assets. Nexus was forced, once again, to flee. The path of the Jen'Jidai Nexus wandered the galaxy, nearly completing his sith training, he grew skeptical of the ideology. Nexus ran out of places to go in the outer rim and unknown regions, meaning that in order to hide he would have to go the opposite way. Rather than going farther away from the galactic core, Nexus ventured into the mysterious deep core, which is riddled with ancient power and danger. On his initial journey his ship was damaged by an asteroid, forcing him to crash land on Byss, the planet of the Jen'Jidai. Luckily for Nexus, they were a fairly friendly bunch, allowing him to stay their for repairs, which took a long time. Nexus found out about the planets history on his data pad and smiled, this was an opportunity to leave the sith. He sought the head of the Jen'jidai, which at the time was Azazeal, a vong. Nexus was having second thoughts already, but after Nexus told the man of his past the dark jedi admitted that most of his kin were savage and that he had no connection to them. He willingly accepted Nexus into the fold of the dark Jedi as an apprentice, as well as giving him a position on the Dark Jedi Star fighter squadron which consisted of masters, the group was known as the Hell rider squadron. Nexus began to learn the philosophy of the dark jedi when the sith power house attacked the planet. The CDDC seized Byss after months of fighting, Nexus was captured in the battle and was carted off to Manaan for his bounty. Nexus didn't let this happen, he was much more powerful then he was before, he killed his captors and commandeered the ship, taking it back to Mandalore. He returned to the Mandalorian empire, they accepted him happily, little did Nexus know, the Mandalorians had become allies with the Warriors of the Iron Fist as Mandalore married the high kings daughter. Mandalor refused to turn Nexus in, which forced the high king to pardon his actions rather than destroy the alliance with the Mandalorians The age of Chaos Mandalore Cassus Fett adopted Nexus into his family of Fetts, and told Nexus to seek a career in military. Nexus joined the crimson elite guards, the elite force of the mandalorians. They were hired as mercenaries and had a different political system then the mandalorians. Nexus became one of the best quickly, serving as commandant of the forces. Soon the Crimson guards left the mandalorians shadow and created there own empire, which Nexus helped forge as commandant of the military. When the emperor resigned, he chose nexus as his successor. Nexus took nicely to the role, creating a company, halocroft industries which was funded by old allies, to arm his men and ally armies. With the army reformed Nexus began seizing planets, and became a formidable force. Unable to turn from his roots, Nexus alligned with the mandalorian empire and assisted the loyalists in the times of civil war. In attempt to extend the empire Nexus merged with the United sith federation, which now held Lehon, and together forged the new infinite empire, which claimed over 10 planets, and a stockpile of priceless resources, but soon politics bored nexus and he sought the warriors path. He returned to Korriban and completed his sith Lord trials. He found the trials easy, as he had learned how to be a warrior the hard way, so he sought more of a challenge, and developed a taste for learning, much like Revans.Lord Nexus excelled in basic combat and most sith arts, he scoured the archives on Korriban seeking ancient knowledge. He studied from Bane's, Sion's, Nihilus' and other sith works. He learned sith alchemy and sorcery, and how to turn pain into fuel as well as arcane sith abilities such as the creation and use of the sith sword. He learned how to store a soul in an inanimate object from Nihilus, and yet his hunger still was not satisfied, so he traveled. His journeys led him to old friends, such as Ander, Nexus studied in the Jedi Academy, having access to all files, he learned a great deal, but kept searching. He sought out advanced combat training, he heard of a sith order called the order of seven,which concentrates on honorable combat, with katanas and weapons of that nature. Nexus trained under Zenchou Piteos, who taught him mastery of the blade. Then Nexus found out about the night sisters, led by a matriarch he happened to be good friends with. Sabine was the daughter of Cassus Fett, the Mandalore that helped get the Iron fist warriors to stop hunting him, Nexus knew her fairly well, and convinced her to allow him to study Dathomir magic. He studied all skills of Dathomir witches and excelled in them. Sabine noted his excellence in the art, and allowed him to start the first clan of male dathomir witches, known as the Warlocks of the Nova. Nexus continued to look around for more arts to learn, which brought him back to Manaan, joining the Shadow academy, where he became a high priest of the black, an ideology that the warriors of the Iron fist believed, and it helped get him re-accepted into the fold. It was around this time that Cassus Fett resigned from the position of Mandalore, handing it down to Kylarn Fett. This is seen as the event which drove the mandalorians down a downward spiral, Kylarn Fett was killed in combat by Zenchou Piteos, who was expelled from the planet by the majority of the Mandalorians. This is what brought about the election of Mandalore Canderous Ordo, who began attacking planets all over the galaxy trying to reclaim the mandalorian's fighting image. They made the mistake of attacking Descratoria, which was once the imperial junk yard, this planet belonged to Darth Nexus, who immediately questioned the attack. The mandalorian forces persisted in the attack, which made Nexus retaliate in force, obliterating the mandalorian forces. After the battle, Nexus sent a his navy to Basilisk to seize the planet from the Mandalorians. This was a large space battle, involving the entire mandalorian Armada, versus Nexus' fleet. Though greatly out numbered, Nexus' forces did the most damage which was the goal, disabling 60% of the mandalorian Armada. When Manda'lor Canderous Ordo received this news he exiled Darth Nexus, labeling him as Dar'Manda. Redemption and Discovery When Arhiia Concordia reclaimed Arkanian as Queen, she invited Nexus to claim the title of baron, she knew of his strength and thought he was a good candidate for the title. Nexus held the title with pride, advancing the cities of Adascopolis and trade city. One day while roaming the streets of Adascopolis, the force called him and directed him to a derelict building, the old Arkanian Dominion castle. He found Arhiia there trying to rip out a floor board, he helped her. Tearing it from the ground, revealing a fist sized Arkanian diamond. Nexus grabbed it, sensing that this is what the force was leading him to, he probed it and found out that it was a form of a holocron. It was a recording of his father, revealing the relationship between the Korrs and the Concordias. This meant that Nexus and Arhiia were cousins, and that he had a birth right connection to the warriors of the Iron fist. Nexus returned to Manaan with Arhiia, who told her father of the news and gave him the evidence. An Tiarna had never known that Jaden was Nexus' father, and re-accepted Nexus into the IF. An Tiarna Dubh, the high king of the warriors of the Iron fist forgave Nexus' behavior, waving it off as rash actions of a youth, and gave Nexus a good Rank, the knew high chieftain led Iron Fist armies and navies to victories, giving them new territories. For once Nexus seemed to be comfortable. Nexus returned just as An Tiarna decided to dethrone the dictator Feral Ragnos, and Destroy the Kashyyk acadamy, home of the largest sith empire in the galaxy. Empress Tanith, Feral's wife, assisted them by letting Arhiia on the planet to sabotage the defenses. The IF bombarded Kashyyk, a historical attack which Lord Nexus led, burning and poisoning the forests like Darth Caedus had once done. Nexus also gave the order to bombard Kashyyk acadamy with proton torpedos, but was too late as an explosion emerged from inside of the acadamy. Nexus was also present for the Bespin insurrection, where Isis Reeve, a member of the warriors of the Iron fists became allies with an enemy of the state, Aalia Ra. She tried to claim Bespin in freedom, but was tricked by Nexus, who was a friend. Nexus gave Isis the impression that she would stand a fair trial, but when she lowered her guard she was killed. In the slaying of his friend Nexus' doubt grew, he wasn't sure if the IF was meant for him, and left it with his army and navy, seeking power, friendship, and knowledge. The Dark Lord After Nexus left the Warriors of the Iron fist, he began to drift the galaxy trying to get peace, but everyone knew him, as the man who razed Kashyyk, An Tiarna's kath hound and things of this nature. Nexus felt that he had fallen past redemption, taking his Jen'Jidai trails, he felt that the sith ideology was truly what he needed to follow. So he left the Jen'Jidai and the Hell rider squadron, returning to Korriban where he was dubbed as a dark lord of the sith and a member of the triumvirate. He decided not to limit himself to this, forming alliances with the world eaters of Kessel, and the Order of the black knights, Nexus honed his skills to dangerous levels. He became a recognized figure in the galaxy, though this failed to cover up his dark deeds in the Warriors of the Iron Fist. Halocroft industries was thriving, and Nexus decided to take the next step in his life. The Dark Legion Taking his army and navy, Nexus forged the Dark Legion. Once an army of elite opporatives, a unit of the warriors of the Iron Fist, they broke off along with their commander and chief- Lord Nexus. The legion started with asmall army of enhanced clones, they are all force sensitive, and have been trained by Nexus himself, they also have undergone mandalorian upbringing and their aging is not enhanced. The faction built up on that, as Nexus began to bring in old allies and members of Halocroft as well as the remnants of the crimson empire. After the legion was strengthened, it went out to claim its home planet, Byss from the CDDC. Nexus did this in an act of revenge from when the CDDC kicked the Dark Jedi order off of the planet. They took the planet with relative ease, as the CDDC had abandoned it, leaving only a small remnant of forces. When the armada of the Dark legion arrived, the opposing forces surrendered and joined the numbers. With Byss now secured, they built up a powerful bastion on the planet, and seized the old Imperial control sector, making Byss one of the strongest planets in the deep core. Once they were settled in on Byss, Darth Nexus began to send his navies out, claiming many planets as colonies. The Dark Legion seized Kiffu and Kiffex, stabilizing the economy and political system of the planet. Nexus ruled the Dark legion for many years, not as an emperor, but as a commander. 'Darth Rogue rises' The age of Blood and the Aequitar In the year of 45 ABY Lord Nexus was usurped on Byss by a new sith power. This sith power dismantled the Dark Legions small empire and banished them from their planets. Nexus decommissioned most of the dark legion except his elites and centaurs, who stuck with him. Being exiled from the majority of the galaxy, Lord Nexus and his top soldiers all boarded Dark star and drifted through the galaxy. After months of drifting, Nexus found a clue in his archival files on the where Darth Revan and his jedi general went to after the Sith republic wars. Following the clue Dark star put in a hyperspace plot which was found in the records and took the giant risk, jumping it. They came across a planet which had no archival information on it. Cautiously Lord Nexus sent a search party, and accompanied it down to the surface. The planet had mountainous terrain, and the shuttle landed on the only portion of flat land they could find. The scouts went out and found nothing, so the Dark Legion set camp. That night their camp was seized by soldiers that appeared out of nowhere, they were unlike anything Nexus had scene. A grotesque humanoid with grayish skin and feral features, but they wielded technology. The soldiers took the search party as prisoners; Nexus didn't stop them as he wondered where they were based. The soldiers led the search party underground and revealed that the entire planet's infrastructure was subterranean. Taking the men to their queen, she did not appear as the rest for she looked human, minus a strange set of alien appendages around her neck. She was also force sensitive, this Nexus could sense but nowhere near his level; she was weaker than a padawan.The queen of Abyssica could sense the power of the Dark lord and his men, and shivered. She looked at them asking them to state their origins and purpose for arrival. Lord Nexus broke his shackles off with telekinesis and disarmed all of the soldiers, the dark legion followed the suit, seizing the soldier's weapons and turning it on their masters. Nexus told the queen of his journey and of his exile, she granted him and his army's permission to stay if they would help the queen in the coming war. She told Nexus of the Illiarus system and of her grand scheme to rule it and how Nexus and his army would be key players. He listened and agreed to help her, then asked her if she had heard of Revan, the ancient dark lord was tracked here. She was surprised and told him how she was his descendant, and how Revan and the Jedi exile cultivated the planets natives and how they ended their friendship starting a planet wide war. The exile's army had beaten Revana's army back after the dark lord died, and this planet was their only home now, it was unconquered for thousands of years and the once human natives turned into what they had become. Nexus listened to the history of the system, how it had remained undetected, then made Nexus swear to her and became a war lord. Rise of the Illiarian Empire Nexus and his armies fought the wars for years, until at last he took over the final planet in the system by defeating the descendant of the Jedi exile in combat, though the queen's life was lost in this battle. The shaman of the conquered planet approached the dark lord and told him of the prophecy where one would rule all, he would be dubbed as the Blood Messiah, and be the supreme king of the system. They bestowed this title on Nexus and dubbed the dark legion as the blood legions of the Illiarian empire, the empire Darth Nexus ruled. Being emperor, Nexus had access to all of the systems resources, using Dark Stars archives and Revan and the jedi exiles data files, Lord Nexus began to build up the society, modernizing them. He also found a way to prolong his life, by storing parts of his soul in inanimate object and replenishing his body with the blood of a pure youth every 30 years. Nexus crafted a mask/ crown/ helm, with a crystal in it where Nexus stored his soul. Donning the helm the Blood Messiah ruled the sector for centuries, modernizing the technology and advancing the system in culture and technology. Due to his location, the Dark Lord and his empire was not effected by the Aequitar. When Hyperspace was shut off, this ended, and the Illiarian empire focused on local things, rediscovering hyper drive lanes with in the empire. After an age of prosperity it was time to expand. Now the blood messiah had strengthened his empire's interior he reconnected with the outside galaxy which had descended into chaos. Little was it known, the real Lord Nexus was not ruling the empire, but was in stasis 200 years into his rule, as he senses a great cataclysmic event in the future. Passing his helm down to his son, the blood line of the Dark lord acted as the real one until now, when hyperspace was reopened. The descendant known as Nexu' raised the ancient dark lord from his slumber, telling him of what had come to pass in the galaxy. Darth Nexus killed this man, sensing his weakness and set out to repair his empire. Nexus smiled as it was the perfect time to launch an offensive attack on the known galaxy. Traits Darth Nexus excelled as a warrior due to his natural strength in the force and inherited jadens technology skill he took on the name Darth Nexus, and the rest is history. As a war lord Nexus excelled in nearly all forms of combat. He was an excellent swords man, in both light saber combat and normal sword combat. Nexus is also know for carrying his deadly slug thrower pistol "Beowulf". Nexus is an artist of the force, and his technological savvy has helped him excel even more in combat. Nexus was a decorated Admiral, and his ships were feared by the galaxy, some were his design.